This invention relates to identifying a particular specification of fishing line installed on a fishing rod and reel assembly and, more particularly, to identifying a particular specification of fishing line by using a label having indicia thereon that is representative of the particular specification.
A typical angler (fisherman/fisherwoman) has a plurality of fishing rod and reel assemblies to accommodate the various types of fish desired to be caught and the various conditions that can exist at the time of fishing. Each fishing rod and reel assembly is usually adapted for a specific purpose and has specifications suitable for that purpose. One way a fishing rod and reel assembly is adapted for a specific purpose is through the choice of fishing line installed on the fishing rod and reel assembly. Often, an angler has a plurality of different types of fishing lines that fit on a fishing reel to choose from or purchase. The angler chooses the type of line that best fits his/her fishing needs. The type of line chosen may be based on line test (tensile strength) or some other line specification. Because various factorsxe2x80x94such as the material of construction, the diameter of the fishing line, and the number of filaments used in making the fishing linexe2x80x94determine the particular specifications of the fishing line, an angler cannot ascertain by looking at the fishing line the particular specifications for that fishing line. Therefore, an angler needs to either remember the particular specifications of the fishing line installed on each of the fishing rod and reel assemblies or maintain a record of the particular specifications of the fishing line installed on each of the fishing rod and reel assemblies.
As the number of fishing rod and reel assemblies employed by an angler increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for the angler to remember or keep track of the particular specifications of the fishing line installed on each of the various fishing rod and reel assemblies. Additionally, any written record of the particular specifications of each of the fishing lines installed on the various fishing rod and reel assemblies may not be available at the time the angler is selecting a fishing rod and reel assembly to use. Furthermore, because anglers remove the existing fishing line and install a different fishing line on a fishing rod and reel assembly, any marking on the fishing rod and reel assembly to indicate the particular specifications of the fishing line should preferably be capable of being removed or changed. Therefore, to alleviate the need for the angler to remember or record the particular specifications of the fishing line installed on a fishing rod and reel assembly, a method of visually identifying the particular specifications of the fishing line installed on a fishing rod and, reel assembly is needed. Additionally, such method preferably should also be nonpermanent and capable of being removed from the fishing rod and reel assembly without damaging the fishing rod and reel assembly.
Among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages; the provision of such method and apparatus which is of simple construction; and the provision of such method and apparatus which is easy to use.
In general, a method of the present invention comprises providing a fishing rod and reel assembly comprised of a fishing rod and a fishing reel. The method includes placing a fishing line having a particular specification on the fishing rod and reel assembly and attaching to one of the fishing rod and fishing reel a label having indicia thereon that is representative of the particular specification of the fishing line. The label is attached in a manner to enable a user of the fishing rod and reel assembly to view the indicia while the user is fishing with the fishing rod and reel assembly.
In another aspect of the present invention, the method comprises providing a fishing rod and reel assembly comprised of a fishing rod and a fishing reel. The method includes providing a package that contains a fishing line having a particular specification and a label having indicia thereon that is representative of the particular specification, removing the fishing line from the package, and placing the fishing line on the fishing rod and reel assembly. The label is then attached to one of the fishing rod and fishing reel in a manner to enable a user of the fishing rod and reel assembly to view the indicia while the user is fishing with the fishing rod and reel assembly.
In general, the apparatus of the present invention is a kit for use with a fishing rod and reel assembly. The fishing rod and reel assembly comprises a fishing rod and fishing reel and the kit comprises a fishing line and a label. The fishing line has a particular specification and the label has indicia thereon that is representative of the particular fishing line specification. The label has first and second ends and a length therebetween. The label is moveable between a coiled position and an uncoiled position with the label being biased toward the coiled position so that the label assumes the coiled position when no external forces are acting on the label. The label is moveable to the uncoiled position by the application of an external pulling force on the label. The label is adapted to wrap around a portion of the fishing rod in a manner to enable a user of the fishing rod and reel assembly to view the indicia while the user is fishing with the fishing rod and reel assembly.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.